Volume Up
by healme13
Summary: Yeah, I know, there are quite a few of these for just about any category on FF. Well here's mine. Just b/c i can and there's not much else being updated or that I can update right now :
1. By Myself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, Jay or the Lyrics to this song: By Myself by Linkin Park**

**RRE (Read, Review and Enjoy!)**

JAY

Jay, not even a grown man by normal standards. But he wasn't normal, was he? He was the decendent of Jason himself and responsible for the lives of six others.

Everything had changed in those few seconds.

What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself [myself]

Those red eyes were strangling him, never leaving his dreams, ripping his conscious to threads. Why couldn't he catch that crazy god? Even with his friends standing by him. Were they even is friends? Neil only cared about himself, Atlanta was still only a child, Odie didn't have the strength to protect himself, having to use others. Herry didn't even have a brain. And Theresa, Theresa...

NO!

[x2]  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

[Chorus:]  
I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in

Yes, he was failing, losing his mind. He locked himself in his room for days, hiding himself from the others, unsure whether to trust them or use them as his pawns. He was slipping.

If I  
Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll  
Take from me â€˜till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
by myself [myself]

Fast forward two years. Atlanta's betrayal, the near loss of Herry, Odie's supposed betrayal, Archie's weaknesses, Neil still obsessed with himself. And Theresa...Theresa nearly destroyed herself and her friends.

[x2]  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

[Chorus]

How do you think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid that I'm out of touch  
How do you expect... I will know what to do  
When all I know Is what you tell me to

'everything will be alright.' 'The prophecy says we will.' where is the proof, a prophecy isn't a real person and no one has brought of the fates, better prophets than that oracle. Jay would never trust him, but Teiresias was the only one he thought could confide in. If only the others knew the oracles history. Not just the good, but the horrible too.

[x2]  
Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside

[Chorus x2]

He was so confused, and there wasn't a cure in sight. Sight. The oracle wasn't at the stand and Jay wasn't sure if he should ask Persephone so he went to the only person he thought could help. A central part of his problems, equally confusing, equally troubled.

"come on Jay, we'll figure it out together. It'll be okay." Theresa looked at him with longing.

"like I haven't heard that one before."

"well then it's about time someone showed you."


	2. Destination Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, its characters or the lyrics to this song: Destination Unknown by Electric Light Orchestra.**

**R,R and Enjoy!**

ODIE

If Odie wasn't as sane as he was, he would have been the first to break under the pressure. But the young descendent of Odysseus was sane. Saner than any human or God could claim anyways. Besides, even if he had a bright future ahead of him, what could he do without friends?

I'm getting outta here cause there's too many complications  
Yeah I'm getting outta here don't get driven any information  
And if they ask you for a number to call just say I'm gone that's all

When Hermes had saved Odie from the Caledonian Boar, the small boy gladly accepted the change of scenery. As loving as his family were, he didn't belong.

Chorus:  
Destination unknown, I'm a long way from home  
Destination unknown, I'll be gone, gone, gone  
Destination unknown, Destination unknown

Starting out, young Odysseus was unsure what was going to happen, he struggled, he fought, and he _hurt._

If anybody wants me just say you don't know the address  
Cause I've had enough of the confusion and the madness  
And should anybody ever try to stall, just say I'm gone that's all

Odie felt bad, leaving his family behind, some days, he wished he was safe with them, but he took those thoughts back immediately. If Odie wasn't with the team, nowhere would qualify has safe.

Chorus:  
Destination unknown, I'm a long way from home  
Destination unknown, I'll be gone, gone, gone  
Destination unknown, Destination unknown

It was hard getting along with the others, being so used to getting bullied, but with head held high, Odie gave his team a chance.

I'm tired of playing other peoples games  
Tired of waiting for some things to change

It was time for the teenager to take matters into his own hands. Fate, in some terms, were in his hands. Whether he succeeded or not was up to the Fates themselves.

Chorus

I'm tired of playing other peoples games  
Tired of waiting for some things to change

He wasn't going to sit back anymore, for the first time, he had real friends. One's he could count, never mind the occasional teasing. They did that to everyone, but they were there for not only themselves, but for each other and the world. Including this growing Brain.

Chorus x2

Destination unknown, I'm a long way from home  
Destination unknown, I'm a long way from home  
Destination unknown, I'm a long way from home


End file.
